Nae Sarang Dongsaeng
by kimsookyu88
Summary: karena sebuah kesalahpahaman Kyuhyun harus rela kehilangan Hyungnya. dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. brothership, Kyuteuk, OOC, gaje pasti, miss Typo.
1. Prolog

NAE DONGSAENG NAE SARANG

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, and other

Author : Kim Soo Kyu

Warning : OOC, gaje sudah pasti ^^, karya pertama yang q buat.

Summary : mian tak bias membuat summary :P

#

Sepi, kini hanya ada dirinya di rumah besar itu, tak ada lagi tawa yg dulu selalu terdengar. Dia hanya menatap sendu ruangan keluarga yang dulu begitu ramai dengan gelak tawa dan teriakan seseorang yg selalu di usili nya, tapi sekarang berubah sepi dan suram, pandangan nya kini beralih pada bingkai foto yang terpasang rapi di dinding ruangan besar itu foto keluarga nya, kedua orangtua serta hyung yang begitu ia sayang, lama ia tatap bingkai itu hingga setetes cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata indahnya, kenangan akan kebersamaan yg begitu indah seakan berputar kembali dalam benaknya, andai saja... andai saja saat itu ia datang tepat waktu mungkin ia masih bisa bertemu dengan nya, dengan sosok yang begitu ia sayang dan banggakan tapi itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi karena seseorang itu kini telah pergi, pergi jauh dan tak kan pernah terlihat lagi oleh nya.

#

"hyung... hyungie..." lirihnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kurusnya namun sorot mata nya berubah membola dan panik saat ia tak bisa menyentuh sosok itu.

"Hyung... hyungie... Teukie hyung..."

ia berteriak kalap dengan tangan terus menggapai-gapai pada sosok yang tadi di panggilnya Teukie

"Hyung... jangan tinggalkan Kyunie..." seru namja yang adalah kyunie itu seraya terus mencoba meraih sosok bayangan Teukie yang perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh

Meski Teukie a.k.a Leeteuk tak melepaskan senyum di wajahnya tapi itu tak serta merta membuat Kyunie atau Kyuhyun meredakan panik nya malah rasa panik kyuhyun semakin menjadi kala bayangan leeteuk mulai memudar dari jarak pandang nya sebelum bayangan leeteuk benar2 menghilang dia sempat memanggil nama adik kecil nya itu " kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kyu, yakinlah bahwa hyung tak akan pernah pergi dari mu " setelah itu bayangan itu tak lagi bisa dilihat oleh kyuhyun.

#

Leeteuk dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada si bungsu meski kadang sering kali Kyuhyun mengusili nya.

"Hyung!" Seruan itu seketika menghentikan langkah Leeteuk "Hyungie... tunggu, jangan tinggalin Kyunie!" Bocah 8 tahun itu tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya karena harus mengejar hyung nya yang berjalan terlalu cepat, jangan salahkan kaki kecil nya yang begitu lambat, setelah namja kecil itu puas dengan acara mari mengatur napas karena lelah mengejar Teukie hyung, dengan pipi mengembung serta bibir yang dipout lucu membuat Leeteuk seketika tergelak melihat ekspresi sebal yang menjadi favorit dongsaeng nya itu, betapa menggemaskan nya sampai-sampai Leeteuk di buat tak berkutik kalo Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pose marah favoritnya itu, melihat reaksi sang hyung Kyuhyun makin menekuk wajahnya hingga Leeteuk spontan menatir pipi Kyuhyun hingga bocah itu merengek minta dilepas kan,

"Shakhit hiyung, lhephaskhan!" Serunya seraya menggapai-gapai tangan Leeteuk tapi tak cukup berhasil meski Leeteuk tak terlalu keras menariknya,

"Aigoo.. kau itu bikin hyung gemas Kyu," Leeteuk mengelus pipi bulat Kyuhyun dengan sayang,

"Kenapa harus pipi Kyu sih, kan sakit hyung!"

#

"Kyu... ini hyung saeng" Yesung mengelus surai ikal itu dengan lembut

"Teukie hyung..."gumaman lirih itu lah yang senantiasa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"kenapa ini harus menimpa mu, Kyu" Yesung tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, perlahan ia membawa tubuh kurus itu ke pelukan nya mencoba memberinya rasa aman,

"kenapa kau jadi begini saeng, kenapa?"

"Kyunie mau Teukie hyung..."

lagi dan lagi gumaman itulah yang harus mereka dengar, miris memang.

Yesung mengendurkan pelukan nya dan menangkup wajah pucat di depan nya seakan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap manik hitam miliknya.

"Kyu, dengarkan hyung!"

meski manik mereka saling bertemu tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong sosok di depan nya,

"kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, saeng" Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai tirus,menghapus sisa jekak air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"saeng sayang kan dengan Teukie hyung?"tanya nya

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban

"saeng tak ingin membuat Teukie hyung sedih bukan?"

sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk

"saeng pasti juga tak mau kan kalo Imo dan Samchon sedih?"

kali ini Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, namja di depan nya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kyu, lihat hyung" Yesung meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar melihat nya, " kau tau Kyu, Teukie hyung pasti akan sangat sedih kalau tau adik kebanggan nya seperti ini,"

"begitu pun Imo dan Samchon. apa kau ingin membuat mereka sedih karena mu?"

air mata Kyuhyun mulai membasahi wajah sembab itu,

detik berikutnya suara isakkan pun terdengar "hik... hik... Ye... Yesung hyung... hik... hik"

Kembali Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun membiarkan menuntaskan hasrat menangisnya di bahu kecil Yesung.

TBC

nb: ok satu lagi ff yang mau aku publish tapi mian kalo ini juga kurang panjang karena ini memang baru prolog kalo respon bagus maka akan aku lanjut kalaupun tidak mungkin tetep akan aku lanjutkan tapi mungkin lama hehehehe


	2. Chapter 1

NAE SARANG DONGSAENG

Title : Nae Sarang Dongsaeng ch 1

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, and other

Author : Kim Soo Kyu

Warning : OOC, gaje sudah pasti ^^, karya pertama yang q buat.

Summary : mian tak bias membuat summary :P

HAPPY READING…..

Sepi, kini hanya ada dirinya di rumah besar itu, tak ada lagi tawa yg dulu selalu terdengar. Dia hanya menatap sendu ruangan keluarga yang dulu begitu ramai dengan gelak tawa dan teriakan seseorang yg selalu di usili nya, tapi sekarang berubah sepi dan suram, pandangan nya kini beralih pada bingkai foto yang terpasang rapi di dinding ruangan besar itu foto keluarga nya, kedua orangtua serta hyung yang begitu ia sayang, lama ia tatap bingkai itu hingga setetes cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata indahnya, kenangan akan kebersamaan yg begitu indah seakan berputar kembali dalam benaknya, andai saja... andai saja saat itu ia datang tepat waktu mungkin ia masih bisa bertemu dengan nya, dengan sosok yang begitu ia sayang dan banggakan tapi itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi karena seseorang itu kini telah pergi, pergi jauh dan tak kan pernah terlihat lagi oleh ia tak kan menyerah begitu saja, ia yakin kalo ia pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengan hyung yang paling ia sayang dan begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Tunggu aku hyung, aku akan datang ke tempat mu, aku janji " tekatnya dalam hati.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, sosok itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan rumah nya untuk menuju ke tempat sang hyung berada.

#

"Hyung..." gumaman itu seakan menjadi pengangan nya akan sosok yang kini tampak berdiri tegap dihadapan nya.

" bogoshipoyo..." bisiknya dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai membasahi pipi chuby nya.

Ia tak peduli lagi jika sang hyung akan mengejeknya cengeng, karena baginya bisa bertemu dan melihat sang hyung itu tak akan membuat nya malu karena menangis, karena namja itu bisa melihat hyung nya sekarang dia sudah begitu merindukan sosok di depan nya kini.

dengan agak ragu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengikis jarak diantara mereka, dan saat jarak mereka mulai dekat namja itu mencoba meraih sosok di depannya, senyum mulai terkembang di bibir kisamblenya dan senyum itu bertambah lebar ketika sosok di depan nya juga tersenyum.

"hyung... hyungie..." lirihnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kurusnya namun sorot mata nya berubah membola dan panik saat ia tak bisa menyentuh sosok itu.

"Hyung... hyungie... Teukie hyung..."

ia berteriak kalap dengan tangan terus menggapai-gapai pada sosok yang tadi di panggilnya Teukie.

"Hyung... jangan tinggalkan Kyunie..." seru namja yang adalah kyunie itu seraya terus mencoba meraih sosok bayangan Teukie yang perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Meski Teukie a.k.a Leeteuk tak melepaskan senyum di wajahnya tapi itu tak serta merta membuat Kyunie atau Kyuhyun meredakan panik nya malah rasa panik kyuhyun semakin menjadi kala bayangan leeteuk mulai memudar dari jarak pandang nya sebelum bayangan leeteuk benar-benar menghilang dia sempat memanggil nama adik kecil nya itu.

" kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kyu, yakinlah bahwa hyung tak akan pernah pergi dari mu " setelah itu bayangan itu tak lagi bs dilihat oleh kyuhyun.

Bersamaan dengan itu salju pertama musim dingin pun mulai turun. Kyuhyun tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dia sama sekali tak akan pernah bisa percaya itu, hyung yang begitu di sayangi nya yang menjadi kebanggan nya selama ini menghilang di depan mata nya.

Kyuhyun reflek menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan wajah yang telah basah dengan air mata.

"andwe... andwe... " jeritan itu begitu memilukan untuk siapa pun yang mendengarnya kyuhyun terus seperti itu hingga dia tak menyadari ketika ada seseorang yang kini berdiri disamping nya hingga beberapa saat ia larut dalam sesalnya.

Hingga sosok itu menepuk pundak nya, perlahan tapi pasti kyuhyun mulai menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun ketika pandangan nya bertemu dengan sosok yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Hyung..."

Seoul 3 February 1988

"Appa, bolehkah aku melihat adik bayi?" Rengekan itu mulai terdengar lagi dari bibir mungil Leeteuk seraya tangan nya menarik celana sang ayah.

"Aigoo, jagoan Appa sudah tidak sabar ,eoh!" Goda Tuan Park membuat Leeteuk memberengut lucu.

melihat reaksi putra sulung nya membuat Tuan Park semakin melebarkan senyuman yang sejak tadi terpatri di wajah tampan nya.

"Appa..." sekali lagi rengekan itu terdengar membuat Tuan Park meraih tubuh putra nya ke dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

sesaat Leeteuk memandang wajah Tuan Park sebelum akhirnya ia melihat ke sisi berlawanan di depan sebuah ruangan yg di batasi oleh dinding kaca cukup tebal tapi bening, hingga bisa terlihat di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa box bayi.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam saat manik teduh nya menangkap box bayi yang ada tepat di depan nya, disana ada sesosok bayi mungil yang tangah tertidur dengan damainya.

lagi-lagi Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Tuan Park untuk memastikan sesuatu, melihat tatapan polos yang tengah kebingungan itu akhir nya Tuan Park agak memajukan tubuhnya hingga Leeteuk kecil bisa menempelkan wajah nya pada dinding kaca di depan nya.

"Appa, apakah itu adik bayi Umma?" Tanya nya seraya menunjuk sosok yang terbungkus selimut yang tengah terlelap dalam box bayi yang ada di depan nya.

"Iya, chagiya, itu dongsaeng mu, " kata Tuan Park seraya membelai surai hitam di kepala Leeteuk dengan sayang.

"Nae namdongsaeng, ini Leeteuk hyung" lirihnya.

" Kyunie kecil nanti main sama hyung ya? Hyung janji akan selalu menjaga Kyunie kecil karena Kyunie adalah adik Teukie "

tuan Park sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat polos yaang terlontar dari bibir si sulung.

" Kyunie?" Tanya Tuan Park bingung.

"Nde Appa itu nama untuk dongsaeng kecil Teukie, namanya Kyunie... KyuHyun! " seru nya penuh kebanggaan.

"Park Kyuhyun !" Demi melihat senyum di wajah putranya tuan Park akhir nya memakai nama itu untuk putra bungsu nya.

Waktu pun terus berjalan dan Kyuhyun kecil pun tumbuh menjadi bocah yang pintar dan cerdas, begitu pun dengan Leeteuk.

Meski begitu Kyuhyun sangat manja pada hyung nya, sedangkan Leeteuk dia sama sekali tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, malah merasa senang dengan kemanjaan si bungsu pada nya.

walaupun dia harus rela dimarahi oleh nyonya Park karena terlalu memanjakan adiknya, tapi itulah Leeteuk dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada si bungsu meski kadang sering kali Kyuhyun mengusili nya.

"Hyung!" Seruan itu seketika menghentikan langkah Leeteuk.

"Hyungie... tunggu, jangan tinggalin Kyunie!"

Bocah 8 tahun itu tampak kesulitan mengatur napasnya karena harus mengejar hyung nya yang berjalan terlalu cepat, jangan salahkan kaki kecil nya yang begitu lambat, setelah namja kecil itu puas dengan acara mari mengatur napas karena lelah mengejar Teukie hyung.

dengan pipi mengembung serta bibir yang dipout lucu membuat Leeteuk seketika tergelak melihat ekspresi sebal yang menjadi favorit dongsaeng nya itu. betapa menggemaskan nya sampai-sampai Leeteuk di buat tak berkutik kalo Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan pose merajuk favoritnya itu.

melihat reaksi sang hyung Kyuhyun makin menekuk wajahnya hingga Leeteuk spontan menarik pipi gembul Kyuhyun hingga bocah itu merengek minta dilepas kan.

"Shakhit hiyung, lhephaskhan!" Serunya seraya menggapai-gapai tangan Leeteuk tapi tak cukup berhasil meski Leeteuk tak terlalu keras menariknya.

"Aigoo.. kau itu bikin hyung gemas Kyu," Leeteuk mengelus pipi bulat Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kenapa harus pipi Kyu sih, kan sakit hyung!"

"Aish, kau ini maka nya jangan lagi kau pasang wajah seperti tadi kalau tak ingin hyung gemas. " Leeteuk pun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun, wajah tersenyum yang Leeteuk tunjukkan membuat Kyuhyun tak jadi marah karena tadi ia sempat ditinggal oleh sang hyung.

Kyuhyun selalu luluh dengan senyum yang senantiasa terukir di wajah hyung tampan nya, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai memiliki julukan yang ia berikan untuk sang hyung karena senyum ramah yang tak pernah pudar dari wajah sang hyung.

"Hyung hari ini, Kyu tidur sama Teukie hyung ya?!"permintaan itu lagi, Leeteuk menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

"Tapi hari ini, hyung banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan, Kyu" ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat Leeteuk melontarkan penolakan itu.

"tapi Kyunie ingin tidur di kamar hyungie?" Kyuhyun makin menunduk kan kepalanya berharap hyung nya mau mengabulkan permintaan nya kali ini.

"Tapi Kyu,..." Leeteuk memberi jeda pada kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepala nya.

"bisakan malam ini saja Kyu tidur di kamar Kyunie, hyung janji setelah malam ini Kyu boleh tidur bareng hyung sesuka Kyu?" Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah memelas dongsaengnya yang masih terdiam.

"Kyunie sayang Teukie hyung kan?" Bocah itu menjawab sang hyung dengan anggukan "jadi..." Leeteuk memberi jeda lagi.

" Kyunie harus jadi dongsaeng yang baik dan tidur di kamar sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun meski agak tak suka, karena permintaan nya kali ini tak terpenuhi.

"Tapi hyungie janji ya, mulai besok Kyu tidur di kamar Teukie hyung?" Demi melihat senyum kekanakan di wajah semi pucat itu Leeteuk dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

And see, wajah Kyuhyun pun langsung tersenyum lebar. Dan bocah 8 tahun itu langsung memeluk leher sang hyung untuk meluapkan kebahagian nya.

Dan hampir membuat Leeteuk terjengkang ke belangkang karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

#

Sosok itu masih, terus mengelus bingkai yang ada di pelukkan nya, dengan mata bengkak karena tak berhenti menangis. dan bibir itu juga tak lelah menggumam kan kata yang beberapa jam terakhir ini ia lontarkan seolah dengan itu sosok yang ada dalam bingkai foto itu datang padanya.

"Hyung..." hanya itu yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir pucat nya, bahkan posisinya saat ini pun tak beranjak tubuh tinggi itu terus meringkuk di atas kasur putih yang menjadi favoritnya selama hampir 18 tahun ini.

kamar seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui dan ia lihat meski itu mustahil untuk sekarang ini.

"jangan tinggal aku, hyungie..." air mata itu kembali mengalir membentuk jalan nya dipipi pucat Kyuhyun saat kalimat itu terlontar bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayangan akan sosok yang sangat dirindukan nya.

"Teukie hyung... bogoshipoyo..."

Senyuman di wajah pucat itu seolah tak bisa luntur barang sedetik pun, mata indah itu tampak berbinar ketika menatap pemandangan di depan nya.

"salju pertama di musim dingin" gumamnya seraya merentangkan tangan nya ke samping memainkan butiran salju yang mulai turun.

"Hyung, kau lihat kan!" Seru Kyuhyun yg kini tengah asyik memandang keluar jendela kamar Leeteuk.

"salju pertama musim dingin sudah turun" manik bening itu tampak berbinar memperhatikan salju yang perlahan turun di luar sana.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan adik semata wayangnya itu, Kyuhyun memang sangat suka ketika musim dingin tiba.

tapi itu terbalik dengan kondisi kesehatan bocah 8 tahun itu, meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun benci dengan musim dingin justru ia malah lebih senang karena Leeteuk pasti lebih protective padanya.

"Hyung-nim, besok temani Kyunie membuat boneka salju ya?"

"Tapi hyung kan ada ujian, saeng"

"tak bisakah temani Kyu sebentar saja" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalan nya.

Leeteuk tak langsung meng-iya- kan permohonan Itu, dia tampak berpikir dengan pose bak detektif sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu mulai tampak bosan dan wajahnya mulai memberengut lucu manakala sang hyung menunjukkan wajah sok nya yang satu itu.

"Teukie hyung..."rengeknya lagi "jebalyo... hyung, temani Kyu ne... ne...ne."

Leeteuk masih tetap pada pose berpikirnya mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan rengekan yang membuatnya ingin tertawa keras, tapi ia menahan itu dan Kyuhyun kecil.. oh ayo lah bocah itu mesih kekeh dengan jurus andalan nya bahkan wajah semi pucat itu kini nampak memerah menahan tangis.

Setelah cukup lama Leeteuk menghiraukan itu, ia pun mensejajarkan dengan tinggi sang adik, di sentuhnya bahu kecil bocah di depan nya itu dengan lembut, senyum di wajah tampan itu pun akhirnya terukis sesaat manik teduhnya beradu dengan obsidian tajam sang dongsaeng.

"Baiklah, tapi..." Leeteuk meraih surai hitam ikal Kyuhyun lalu mengacaknya.

"Kyunie harus selalu menurut sama perintah hyung ya!?"

dengan semangat, bocah 8 tahun itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya hingga ikal hitam di kepalanya bergerak lucu.

"ye... ye... ye..." serunya girang "Kyunie sayang Teukie hyung!"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sosok didepan nya dengan erat seraya menggoyang-goyang kan kepalanya di dada sang hyung.

Tapi tak pernah ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana, masa depan yang seperti apa yang akan mereka lalu nantinya.

Mungkin kah keharmonisan keluarga yang mereka jalani selama ini akan terus ada ataukan sebaliknya, tapi Leeteuk yakin kalau dia akan terus bisa menjaga dan melindungi saudara kecilnya hingga dia dewasa.

TBC

akhirnya chapter satu aku publish, mian kalo pendek ini hasil edit seharian tadi ^^

lumayan juga coz harus mindah dari catatan di FB n bikin folder baru buat nerusin

semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian semua ^^

(*bow)


	3. Chapter 2

NAE SARANG DONGSAENG

Title : Nae Sarang Donsaeng ch 2

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, and other

Author : Kim Soo Kyu

Warning : OOC, gaje sudah pasti ^^, karya pertama yang q buat.

Summary : -

Note:

Tulisan yang di garis miring adalah untuk penggambaran flashback, untuk tanda # (pagar) masa kini dan untuk tanda (add) untuk kejdian di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ff ini sedikit berantakan dengan tata bahasa maupun tulisan dan juga alur ceritanya (*bow)

HAPPY READING…..

#

Tok... tok...tok...

Suara ketukan di pintu sebuah kamar tak membuat sosok itu bergerak untuk bangun, tapi justru membuatnya semakin larut dengan kesedihan nya. air mata yang tadinya sempat berhenti kini seakan ingin keluar dari manik kelam yang sudah bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Tok... tok...tok sekali lagi ketukan itu terdengar kemudian berlanjut dengan panggilan yang ditujukan pada sosok yang masih meringkuk diatas kasur.

"Kyu. Ini Umma sayang!" Terdengar nada cemas di suara sang Umma " buka pintunya, Kyu!" Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar.

" Umma tau, kau pasti sedih tapi..." nyonya Park tak melanjutkan kalimat nya ia mencoba menunggu reaksi putra bungsu nya yang seharian itu mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar yang diyakini milik putra sulungnya.

"Kau sayang Umma kan? Umma mohon jangan seperti ini Kyu, " suara itu kian pelan terdengar.

"Umma tidak suka kau seperti ini changi, Umma tidak mau kalau harus kehilangan lagi" isakkan itu pun akhirnya tak tertahan kan lagi, nyonya Park benar-benar sedih melhat keadaan putra bungsu nya saat ini.

"Kyu,..." kali ini suara tuan Park yang terdengar mencoba memanggil putranya "Appa mohon buka pintunya sayang," tuan Park menghela napas lelah karena Kyuhyun tak menghirau kan panggilan mereka.

akhirnya setelah membawa sang istri duduk di kursi ruangan keluaga yang ada di dekat kamar putra nya itu ia mengambil master key untuk membuka pintu kamar Leerteuk.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar putra sulungnya tuan Park segera menghampiri bungsu nya yang masih bergeming di atas tempat tidur sang hyung.

tuan Park kemudian duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur itu, di belainya kepala si bungsu yang seolah tak merasakan kalo ada seseorang yang kini didekatnya.

"Teukie hyung..." dengan sabar tuan Park terus membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun.

" kau dimana sekarang... Kyu kangen..." tuan Park hanya diam tapi tangan nya tak berhenti membelai kepala Kyuhyun, beliau seakan membiar kan Kyuhyun untuk meluapkan rasa sedihnya.

"Hyungie... hik...hik..." isakan itu pun terdengar lagi, air mata itu seolah tak pernah kering.

Kyuhyun seolah tak merasa lelah dengan itu meski suaranya kini terdengan sengau karena tak hentinya menangis. hingga sesaat tangis itu pecah hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

Tuan Park dengan telaten terus membelai surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dia tahu memang seperti itulah bungsu nya, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan putra sulung nya tapi tuan Park yakin semua ini bisa ia tangani karena ia adalah kepala keluarga yang harus bisa dan mampu membimbing dan menjaga keluarganya.

Seorang namja nampak terusik oleh sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos dari sela-sela tirai di kamar yang bernuansa putih bersih itu, sosok itu mulai mengeliat liat membuat posisinya yang semula meringkuk kini mulai menselonjorkan kaki jenjang nya, perlahan namun pasti kelopak yang tadi erat terpejam kini mulai bergerak terbuka.

"Hyung... " gumamnya lirih, seraya mengusap kelopak matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Tapi namja yang adalah kyuhyun itu langsung terdiam ketika obsidian nya mulai bisa melihat dengan seksama ruangan yang kini ia tempati, sepi. jelas saja karena di dalam kamar itu hanya dia yang menempati sekarang.

"kau sebenarnya ada dimana hyung?" perlahan tangan kurusnya meraih bingkai yang sejak semalam ia dekap, tak sedetikpun ia melepaskan benda itu, bahkan saat tuan Park ingin memindahkannya ke nakas Kyuhyun langsung mendeathglear ayahnya seraya mengeratkan dekapan nya.

"kau bohong... kenapa meninggalkan kyu sendirian" air mata itu pun kini menetes lagi.

Demi apapun, sekarang entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi lebih cengeng. mungkin karena ketiadaan sang hyung, padahal dulu sering ia menjahili leeteuk.

Tapi itulah Leeteuk dia tak pernah sekalipun membalas Kyuhyun, malah leeteuk terkesan pasrah kala kejahilan Kyuhyun mulai menjadi.

Kyuhyun kadang merasa kalau dia keterlaluan pada Leeteuk, tak pernah sekalipun ia tak menempeli sang hyung keemanapun dia pergi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park hanya saling bertukar pandang ketika mendapai putra bungsu nya yang sepertinya tengah asyik dalam lamunannya, sekali lagi mereka saling tukar pandang setelah Tuan Park menganggukkan kepalanya barulah Nyonya Park menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di ranjang dengan bingkai poto dalam dekapannya.

"kapan kau terbangun changi?" dengan sabar nyonya Park mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun tapi si bungsu seolah tak menghiraukan hal itu ia terus menunduk seraya mendekap erat bingkai foto sang hyung.

"Kyu, jangan seperti ini nak. kau membuat Umma dan Appa semakin sedih."

Kyuhyun tetap tak memberi respon berarti pada nyonya Park, namun detik berikutnya suara isakan lah yang terdengar meski lirik tapi dua orang yang kini duduk mengapit si bungsu bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas.

Dan lagi-lagi helaan napas lelah yang terdengar dari bibir sang ayah, sementara nyonya Park sudah ikut menangis melihat keaadan putra bungsunya.

"Kyunie ingin Teukie hyung..." bisikan lirih itu seketika membuat Nyonya Park tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi, dan wanita paruh baya itupun langsung meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dalam dekapan nya.

Mencoba untuk memberi ketenangan pada putranya yan seperti orang kehilangan pegangan hidup. Tuan Park mengalihkan pandangan nya karena tak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Haruskah kejadian lima tahun lalu terulang lagi, tidak jangan lagi Tuhan batin Tuan Park, setelah merasa tenang Tuan Park mengalihkan lagi pandangan nya pada sang istri dimana beliau masih setia mendekap putra bungsunya.

_Hari ini rumah tuan Park tampak sibuk dan ramai seperti akan ada pesta, tapi memang benar adanya para penghuni rumah mewah tapi minimalis ini akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, ya hari ini si bungsu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke- 9. _

_Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bahagia senyum seperti tak akan bisa hilang dari wajah nya, tuan dan nyonya Park hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat putra bungsunya._

_Dan entah kenapa bocah itu berlarian kesana-kemari seperti kelebihan tenaga, meskipun nyonya Park agak khawatir karena beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun sempat sakit, namun sepertinya itu tak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. _

_Apalagi ketika melihat sang hyung memasuki rumah setelah pulang sekolah Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat saja, hingga Leeteuk pun merasa sedikit heran dibuatnya. _

_"Hyungie...!" seruan manja itu seperti sinyal bagi leeteuk untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya karena ia sangat yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan ada sesuatu atau lebih tepat nya seseorang yang akan menghambur ke arahnya dan benar saja, Kyuhyun terlihat tengah berlari dan langsung menerjan ke arah leeteuk. _

_"booshipoyo teukie hyung..." Leeteuk tertawa kegelian karena ulah manja donsaengnya yang mengusap-usapkan kepala nya ke dada Leeteuk. _

_Entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu manja padanya, hingga Leeteuk pun heran. setiap kali ia bertanya Kyuhyun selalu menjawab karena kau hyung Favorit Kyunie ataupun karena aku sayang Teukie hyung. _

_Semua anggota keluarga Park pun mulai berkumpul di meja makan ketika sang Umma dengan lantang meneriakkan kalau masakan sudah siap dan memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore._

_Tapi makan malam kali ini terlihat lain dari biasanya, meja makan itu terlihat penuh dengan masakan favorit semua anggota keluarga termasuk juga sup rumput laut kesukaan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. _

_Kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lakukan setelah makan malam adalah berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga, ditempat itu mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kegiatan mereka hari ini sekalian untuk merayakan ulang tahun si bungsu tentunya._

_Kyuhyun yang duduk diapit oleh tuan dan nyonya Park terlihat sangat senang malam ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang dirasakan oleh nyonya Park, beliau sebenarnya sudah merasakan ketika makan malam tadi tapi beliau tak ingn merusak kebahagian si bungsu. _

_Dan feelingnya itu semakin kuat ketika manik tedu miliknya bertemu dengan manik putra sulungnya, meskipun Leeteuk mencoba mengelabuhi ummanya tapi ia tau kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari tatapan itu. _

_"kau ingin memnyampaikan sesuatu pada Umma, Teukie?" _

_"mmm... bisakah kita tak membicarakan itu sekarang Umma?" _

_Nyonya Park yang semula ingin bertanya akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya saat si bungsu menatapnya bingung, tuan park yang menyadari itu segera meraih Kyuhyun dan membawa bocah itu ke kamar nya. _

_"Teukie hyung..." _

_"Kyunie ke kamar hyung dulu y?!" mendengar kalimat itu Kyuhyun dengan semangat mengangguk dan meraih tangan ayah nya untuk mengantarnya ke kamar. _

_"Kyunie tunggu di kamar hyung-nim, Kyu janji akan jadi anak yang baik"._

_"kau yakin dengan keputusan mu Teuk-ah?" nyonya Park tampak ragu setelah mendengar kalau Leeteuk tepilih untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepan selama dua tahun._

_"bagaimana nanti dengan Kyuhyun, kalau kau pergi Teuk-ah?" tuan Park pun angkat bicara. _

_Leeteuk pun tampak tak yakin kalau harus pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya, tapi ini adalah mimpinya belajar ke negri sakura adalah salah satu cita-cita nya. _

_"tapi kesmpatan ini sudah lama aku tunggu,Appa... Umma"_

#

Seharian itu akhirnya tuan Park memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak ingin ditinggal, tuan Park akhirnya mencoba meminta bantuan pada salah satu keponakan nya untuk datang ke rumah dan menghibur Kyuhyun.

"samchon ada apa tiba-tiba menyuruh ku datang?" sosok itu langsung menghampiri tuan Park yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi.

"ah, Yesung-ah" seru nya "samchon ingin minta tolong padamu, bisakah kau..." belum sempat tuan Park melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai dua rumah itu, lebih tepatnya kamar Kyuhyun.

Keduanya pun bergegas menuju ke lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"yeobo!" panggilan itu membuat tuan Park menoleh kan kepalanya dan disitu sudah berdiri nyonya Park dengan pandangan sedih menahan tangis.

Melihat keadaan sang istri tuan Park langsung memeluk tubuh wanita itu untuk menenangkan nya.

Yesung yang masih belum mengerti hanya menatap paman dan bibi nya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sampai akhirnya tuan Park menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke kamar Kyuhyun.

namun apa yang dilihat nya di dalam kamar bernuansa biru itu, membuatnya shock, bagaimana tidak ruangan yang biasanya tertata rapi itu kini sudah mirip dengan kapal karam, hampir semua barang di dalam sana berserakan di lantai kamar.

Dengan pandangan panik Yesung mencari sosok yang sudah dianggapnya adik.

"ommo, apa yang terjadi! "serunya panik "Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah" Yesung mencoba memanggil sepupunya itu seraya mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh ruangan yang berantakan itu.

"Kyu... kau dimana saeng!?" sekali lagi Yesung memanggil tapi tak ada jawaban meskipun hanya suara lirih. "ini Hyung-nim saeng"

Mata Yesung akhirnya menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi di carinya tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar.

Hati Yesung tiba- tiba terasa seperti diremas saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Yesung tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau hal ini akan menimpa Kyuhyun, ternyata kepergian Leeteuk begitu membuat adik sepupunya seperti ini.

"Kyu... ini hyung saeng" Yesung mengelus surai ikal itu dengan lembut.

"Teukie hyung..."gumaman lirih itu lah yang senantiasa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"kenapa ini harus menimpa mu, Kyu" Yesung tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, perlahan ia membawa tubuh kurus itu ke pelukan nya mencoba memberinya rasa aman.

"kenapa kau jadi begini saeng, kenapa?"

"Kyunie mau Teukie hyung..."

Lagi dan lagi gumaman itulah yang harus mereka dengar, miris memang.

Yesung mengendurkan pelukan nya dan menangkup wajah pucat di depan nya seakan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap manik hitam miliknya.

"Kyu, dengarkan hyung!"

Meski manik mereka saling bertemu tapi Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong sosok di depan nya.

"kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, saeng" Yesung mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai tirus,menghapus sisa jekak air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"saeng sayang kan dengan Teukie hyung?"tanya nya

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"saeng tak ingin membuat Teukie hyung sedih bukan?"

sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk.

"saeng pasti juga tak mau kan kalo Imo dan Samchon sedih?"

kali ini Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, namja di depan nya itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kyu, lihat hyung" Yesung meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar melihat nya, " kau tau Kyu, Teukie hyung pasti akan sangat sedih kalau tau adik kebanggan nya seperti ini,"

"begitu pun Imo dan Samchon. apa kau ingin membuat mereka sedih karena mu?"

Air mata Kyuhyun mulai membasahi wajah sembab itu,

detik berikutnya suara isakkan pun terdengar

"hik... hik... Ye... Yesung hyung... hik... hik"

Kembali Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun membiarkan menuntaskan hasrat menangisnya di bahu kecil Yesung.

_" Teukie hyung, rupanya kau disini! "seru sosok yang kini duduk di samping namja yang tadi di panggilnya Leeteuk. _

_"memangnya dimana lagi tempat yang sering aku tuju kalau aku sedang bosan" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya. _

_"oh ya, hyung tadi kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu dengan ku, memang ada hal penting apa yang akan kau bahas dengan ku?"_

_Leeteuk memandang hoobe sekaligus sepupunya itu dengan raut serius. _

_"bisakah kau menjaga Kyuhyun saat aku tidak ada nanti?" _

_"maksud... hyung?" _

_"kau ingat tawaran dari Kang songsangnim, Sungie?" _

_"Teuki hyung benar-benar ingin ikut pertukaran pelajar itu? lalu..." _

_"hyung tau, maka nya hyung minta bantuan mu untuk menjaga Kyunie" _

_Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka._

_hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuat mereka kembali ke alam nyata. _

_"hyung jahat... Kyunie benci Teukie hyung!" _

_Yesung dan leeteuk tak pernah mengira kalau pembicaraan mereka akan di dengar oleh kyuhyun, keduanya tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun di tempat itu. _

_Sesaat mereka hanya saling pandang dengan wajah cemas. Leeteuk yang lebih dulu sadar dari rasa terkejutnya segera berlari menyusul adiknya._

_"Kyunie...!" serunya "Kyu... tunggu!" _

_"aku benci Teukie hyung..." lirihnya sambil terus berlari menjauh. _

_"Teukie hyung jahat, hyung pembohong!" _

_"Kyunie benci... benci... benci...!" wajah pucat itu kini basah oleh cairan bening yang meluncur bebas dari manik tajam Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun merasa kecewa, karena sepertinya hanya dia yang tak tau, Kyuhyun merasa di bohongi. _

_Kyuhyun terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, bocah itu tak menyadari ketika bayaha kini tengah menghampiri nya. Leeteuk yang menyadari itu langsung mempercepat larinya._

_Rasa panik itu kian menjadi ketika matanya melihat ada sebuah sedan hitam melaju dengan cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini berada ditengah jalan._

_"Kyuhyun..." serunya panik, tapi sayang Kyuhyun sepertinya tak menghirau kan teriakan hyungnya._

_Bocah itu terus berlari menerjang lampu jalan yang sudah berganti merah dari beberapa detik yang lalu. _

_"Kyunie, awas!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun terdorong ke samping dengan sangat keras hingga membentur trotoar. _

_Dan detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi debuman keras yang membuat orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di jalan itu menjerit histeris._

_Yesung mempercepat lari nya saat ia mendengar bunyi decitan ban yang memekakan telinga, mata sipit itu pun membelalak lebar saat tau apa yang kini tertangkap oleh obsidian tajamnya._

_Sesaat ia hanya termangu di tempatnya berdiri, saat melihat sosok yang kini tergeletak dengan besimbah darah. ia gelengkan kepalanya, seakan masih tak yakin denganapa yang ia lihat. _

_Tidak, ini bukan dia, ya Tuhan, ini bukan dia. doanya dalam hati. aku pasti salah. aku mohon Tuhan! Yesung terus berdoa dalam hati berharap sosok yang tergeletak di jalan itu bukan sosok yang beberapa menit lalu ada bersamanya._

_Dengan gontai dia mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu, memastikan kalau dia salah melihat, namun sepertinya kali ini doa Yesung tak dikabul kan oleh Tuhan. _

_Seketika itu juga tangisnya pun pecah dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar ia rengkuh tubuh yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu._

_"hyung..." gumamnya "hyung buka mata mu hyung." Yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat itu mencoba memanggil hyung sepupunya. _

_"kau jangan bercanda dengan ku, hyung!" _

_Masih tak ada jawaban tapi Yesung masih berusaha ia tidak ingin menyerah, Yesung ingin meyakin kan dirinya kalau hyung nya itu baik-baik saja._

_"Teukie hyung, kau mendengar ku kan?" Yesung terus berusaha tapi Leeteuk seolah enggan untuk membuka matanya_

_Sementara itu ada satu orang lagi yang tak kalah terkejutnya melihat pemanandangan yang ada di depan nya, ya. Kyuhyun... _

_Bocah itu seakan tak bisa mempercayai apa yang kini terekam oleh obsidian nya, orang yang sudah dianggap nya pembohong, kini tegeletak tak berdaya karena telah menyelamatkan nya, orang tadi sempat diumpatnya dalam hati, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengira semua ini akan menimpa hyung nya. _

_Ketegangan kini menyelimuti keluarga Tuan Park, mereka kini tengah menunggu kabar tentang kondisi Leeteuk. Tuan Park sangat shock ketika mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit, kalau putra nya mengalami kecelakaan._

_sedang kan Kyuhyun bocah itu tak hentinya menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpa sang hyung._

_Di tengah kecemasan itu tuan Park merasa sedikit lega karena sang istri tetap bisa tegar meskipun tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri karena shock mendengar kabar dari pihak rumah sakit. _

_Tak lama berselang Appa dan Umma yesung datang untuk memberi dukungan pada sang kakak. Tuan Park merasa sangat terharu karena mereka besedian meluangkan waktunya untuk datang jauh-jauh dari Mokkpo._

_Setelah menunggu hampir 8 jam di depan IGD, akhirnya dokter yang tadi menangani putra sulungnya terlihat keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa menunggu lama tuan Park langsung mendatangi sang dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan putranya. _

_"__bagaimana keadaan putra saya uisa-nim?" _

_Sang dokter tampak melepaskan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sebelum akhir nya menjawab. _

_"kami berhasil mengatasi pendarahan yang terjadi di kepala pasien, tapi kami masih akan memantaunya selama 24 jam kedepan" kata uisa. _

_"kami ingin memastikan kalau semua baik-baik saja, dan bantu dengan doa agar semua semua nya lancar" kata sang uisa dengan bijak. _

_Dan ini adalah waktu yang terasa begitu lama, untuk mereka semua lalui. Tuan Park benar-benar tak bisa tenang meskipun tadi uisa sudah mengatakan kalau operasinya telah berhasil, tapi waktu 24 jam itu kini terasa begitu lama bagi pria itu._

_Setelah uisa memberitahu kalau operasinya berjalan lancar Yesung segera berlari ke kapel yang ada di rumah sakit itu, disana dia berdoa untuk sepupunya, teukie hyung nya. dia benar-benar merasa takut akan kehilangan hyung yang sangat disayanginya. _

_Karena Yesung juga merasakan rasa bersalah yang menghimpit dadanya, ia merasa kalau itu adalah salahnya karena ia lupa kalau tadi ia datang bersama Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menyusulnya ketempat itu. _

_Karena tidak seharusnya ia membawa serta sepupu kecilnya itu, tapi lagi-lagi mereka tidak bisa menolak kalau sepupunya itu sudah merengek seperti bayi ditambah dengan jurus puppy andalan Kyuhyun yang sudah terkenal membuat semua orang takluk dan pasti menyerah._

_Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah malang itu kini tengah tertidur di pelukkan sang Umma setelah lelah menangis. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa hyung nya._

TBC

nb: gumawo buat yang mau ngikuti ini ff gaje, dan makasih buat yang dah mau ngeriview n ngasih masukan ke ff ku aku janji untuk yang selanjutnya aku akan berusaha untuk bisa ybikin yang lebih baik dari ini.

dan makasih banget buat para reader mian kalo belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu (*bow)


	4. Chapter 3

**NAE SARANG DONGSAENG**

**_Title : Nae Sarang Donsaeng ch 3_**

**_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, and other_**

**_Author : Kim Soo Kyu_**

**_Warning : OOC, gaje sudah pasti ^^, tidak sesuai EYD_**

**_Tulisan yang di garis miring adalah untuk penggambaran flashback, untuk tanda # (pagar) masa kini dan untuk tanda (add) untuk kejdian di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ff ini sedikit berantakan dengan tata bahasa maupun tulisan dan juga alur ceritanya (*bow)_**

**_HAPPY READING…_**

#

ceklek *anggep ja suara pintu ke buka

"hmm... belum bangun juga ya?!" lirihnya.

" sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti ini?" gumam nya seraya menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah tertidur di sebuah ranjang dalam kamar itu.

" apa kau tak lelah tertidur terus sepirti itu"

hening...

tak ada jawaban, sosok yang masih tertidur itu masih tetap memejamkan mata. sedangkan sang namja yang kini telah duduk di sisi ranjang, hanya bisa menatap iba. dalam hati ia berharap sosok di depannya cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"aku harap kau segera membuka mata "

setelah mengutarakan harapannya sosok itu pun mulai beranjak keluar, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"kau harus banyak makan, kalau tidak tubuh mu itu akan semakin kurus!" kata Yesung seraya menggandeng Kyuhyun ke ruang makan, dimana di sana sudah ada tuan dan nyonya Park sudah menunggu mereka.

"tapi aku tidak lapar, hyung"

Yesung menatap tak suka saat mendengar jawaban itu dari sepupunya, sesaat keduanya saling beradu pandang tapi tak lama Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung, dia tak ingin terlalu lama melihat tatapan mata hyung nya itu.

melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tatapan tajam itu seketika berubah lembut. melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini membuat dia mengingat dongsaengnya.

"maafkan aku Teukie hyung, aku sudah gagal menjaga dongsaeng mu" kata Yesung seraya menatap sendu sosok yang masih tertunduk di sampingnya.

"ayo, kasihan Imo dan Samchon sudah lama menunggu kita"

Yesung meraih tangan kurus itu dengan hati-hati dan membawa nya ke ruang makan.

suasana di ruang makan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Nyonya Park tak hentinya memandang pada putra bungsunya yang hanya memainkan makanan yang ada di depannya.

padahal di meja makan itu semua nya adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, karena nyonya Park sengaja memasak semua masakan itu agar Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan sedikit rasa sedihnya.

tapi sepertinya kali ini putra bungsunya benar-benar tak bisa dihibur, meskipun ada Yesung di sana tapi itu tak membuat kesedihan Kyuhyun berkurang.

tapi mereka tetap harus berterima kasih pada keponakan itu, karena setidaknya yesung berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"aku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi.

ketiganya pun langsung menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka, mendengar itu dari si bungsu.

tatapan mereka kemudian beralih ke piring Kyuhyun yang nyatanya makan itu masih utuh bahkan tak tersentuh barang sesendok pun.

"emm, aku juga sudah selesai Imo" yesung pun ikut menaruh sendok nya

sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu Yesung membungkuk hormat pada Paman dan Bibinya, dan kemudian bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam di depan sebuah kamar dan ia yakin itu adalah kamar Leeteuk.

perlahan Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dan ia yakin itu adalah kamar Leeteuk.

"disini rupanya," Yesung terdiam saat ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

dia melihat rasa sedih terpancar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

Yesung tahu kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berada dalam keadaan terburuknya, titik lemah nya.

meskipun Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi itu tapi yesung tau sisi lemah yang selalu diabaikan oleh sepupunya itu

. mungkin orang lain bisa tertipu wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjuk kan tapi Yesung mengenal bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"kau ingin tidur di sini lagi, Kyu?" tanya nya

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat itu.

" hyung temani kalau begitu," tanpa canggung Yesung meraih knop pintu di depan nya, ia membuka lebar pintu berwarna putih bersih itu, hingga ia bisa melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang tertata rapi.

setelah menutup pintu, yesung segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di atas kasur queen zise yang ditutup seprei dengan warna yang senada dengan warna dinding dan perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

yesung pun ikut merebahkan tubuh nya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakanginya. Yesung tak melepaskan pandangan nya barang sedetik, karena ia tau Kyuhyun sebenar nya belum tertidur.

yesung menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun, melihat tubuh di depannya yang tampak tak bergeming Yesung merengkuh tubuh kurus itu.

Yesung menghela napas saat menyadari betapa kurus dan ringkih tubuh Kyuhyun, di tambah dengan kejadian ini ia yakin berat badan Kyuhyun pasti akan turun lagi.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Kyuhyun menggerak-gerak kan tubuh nya dalam pelukan yesung, menyamankan posisi rupanya.

Yesung tersenyum lega kemudian mengeratkan dekapan nya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"jaljayo saeng!" bisik nya di dekat telinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung mulai memejamkan mata sipitnya setelah merasakan kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

**little jackie paper loved that rascal puff**

**and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh**

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

_Leeteuk menatap kagum pada adik semata wayangnya, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau selama ini adiknya itu memiliki bakat terpendam.  
_

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

**together they would travel on boat with billowed sail**

**jackie kept a lookout perched on puff's gigantic tail**

**noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came**

**pirate ships would lower their flags when puff roared out his name, oh**

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

_Leeteuk tak henti hentinya tersenyum melihat adik nya melantunkan lagu itu, meskipun masih terlihat lemah karena memang ia sadar paska operasi, itu tak membuat semangatnya hilang. _

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

**a dragon lives forever, but not so little boys**

**painted wings and giants's rings make way for other toys.**

**one grey night it happened, jackie paper came no more**

**and puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.**

**his head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain**

**puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.**

**without his lifelong friend, puff could not be brave**

**so, puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave, oh**

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

**puff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea**

**and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honalee.**

_ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan nyanyian nya Leeteuk lah yang paling bersemangat memberi tepuk tangan pada adik nya itu. _

_Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa membendung tangis bahagia nya melihat hyung nya tersenyum karena nyanyiannya. _

_ia merasa bodoh dan jahat karena sudah membenci hyungnya, dan membuat teukie hyung nya masuk rumah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri hampir sebulan lamanya. _

_dan sejak saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan membuat sang_ _hyung bangga sudah memiliki dia sebagai adik. dan Kyuhyun berjanji akan menyayangi hyungnya lebih lagi._

#

"yeoboseo!"

"ommo, jeongmalyo!?"

"nde, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"guraeyo, nde... nde..."

Yesung masih tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar, adik kecil nya sudah tiba di Korea saat ini, ini benar-benar kabar gembira untuk nya.

adik kecil nya yang begitu cengeng dan manja kini telah kembali dan telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Jepang.

Dengan penuh semangat ia pegi ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengabarkan hal ini, karena Yesung tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan ikut gembira dan bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihan nya saat ini.

"Kyu... kau ada di dalam kan?!" Yesung mengetuk pintu eboni itu sebentar kemudian langsung membukanya.

"Kyu, hyung punya kabar gembira untuk mu" Yesung begitu antusias saat menyampaikan hal itu.

"hmmm, apa itu hyung?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas.

"tapi sebaiknya kau ikut hyung saja, karena hyung akan menjemputnya di bandara sekarang"

Kyuhyun tampak enggan beranjak dari kamarnya, memang ia sudah lebih baik dari sebelum nya meski kadang ia masih sering melamun ketika sedang tak ada Yesung atau orang tua nya.

Meski agak susah akhirnya Yesung berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun keluar rumah, yesung tau Kyuhyunmemang membutuhkan suasana yang baru agar sepupunya itu bisa melupakan sejenak kesedihan nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara di dalam mobil yesung hanya didominasi oleh lantunan suara dari boyband yang sekarang namanya tengah melambung di seantero korea, lagu balad itu seakan memberi ketenangan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Sesekali Yesung melirik kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dimana Kyuhyun tengah asyik dengan lamunannya, sejenak pandangan mata Yesung melembut melihat sepupunya yang kini tak banyak bicara itu.

Yesung berharap saat mereka bertemu Kyuhyun akan merasa senang, karena ia tahu adik nya itu pasti bisa menghibur Kyuhyun, memang sebelum adik nya melanjutkan sekolah nya ke Jepang mereka berempat sangatlah akrab.

Tapi semenjak adik nya pidah ke luar negri Kyuhyun hanya mau dekat dengan nya ataupun Leeteuk hyung.

Namja itu tampak tersenyum senang kala obsidian nya menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat di rindukan nya, dan senyum itu bertambah lebar kala ia melihat sosok lain yang ada bersama hyung nya, dengan penuh semangat namja itu melangkah mendekati dua orang yang sangat ia sayang itu.

"Kyuhyunie... Yesung hyung..." gumamnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yesung hyung... Kyuhyunie...!"

Mendengar seruan itu keduanya serempak menoleh kan kepala mereka ke arah datang nya suara, Yesung langsung tersenyum senang ketika tau siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah nya, Kyuhyun seperti tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh obsidian nya.

Apa mungkin ia bermimpi, tapi kalo pun ini mimpi ini terlalu nyata untuk nya. tapi... Kyuhyun begitu larut dengan pikiran nya sendiri hingga ia tak sadar kalo sosok yang tadi memanggilnya kini sudah berdiri di depan nya Dan menampakkan wajah bingung yang membuat nya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

"hei! kau itu kenapa Kyu?" seru nya seraya mengibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"magnae, kenapa kau bengong begitu sih?"

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat dongsaenya yang mulai kesalkarena dicuekin oleh Kyuhyun, apa lagi dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu seperti saat ini.

Ingin rasa nya Yesung tertawa keras melihat dongsaengdeul nya tapi ia masih bisa menahan itu, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti tidak menyangka kalo ia akan bertemu dengan hyung childish favoritnya setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Reflek Yesung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu kembali ke alam nyata, Yesung hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun melihat mereka bergantian.

Yesung sadar benar kalo sepupu kecilnya itu pasti sangat terkejut dan mungkin tak pernah menyangka kalo ia akan bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi.

"kau itu kenapa sih Kyu, apa kau tak senang bertemu dengan ku lagi?"

Sosok itu mulai merajuk tak terima karena reaksi yang tadi Kyuhyun tunjukkan, meskipun itu bisa di bilang wajar karena rasa kaget.

"kau membuat mood ku jelek tau, menyebalkan"

Ketika sosok di depan nya itu hendak melangkah pergi Kyuhyun yang sudah terkoneksi dengan kesadarnya nya pun langsung berteriak untuk mencegah sosok itu untuk kembali melangkah.

"tunggu... Hae hyung?" tanya nya tak yakin.

"benarkah ini kau?" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya Hae.

"iya ini aku bocah babo" kata nya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Donghae hyung..." Kyuhyun pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Donghae hyung nya yang sudah lama tak di jumpainya.

"bogoshipoyo..." bisik nya sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"nado bogoshipoyo, saeng" Donghae membalas pelukkan itu tak kalah eratnya seraya tangan nya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat adengan mengharukan yang kini tengah tersaji di depan matannya, hingga membuat namja itu menetekan setitik liquit bening dari sudut mata sipitnya.

Dalam hati Yesung berharap dengan adanya Donghae bersama nya itu akan sedikit mengurangi bebannya karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyedihkan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Yesung tau dongsaeng nya itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea saat ini, pasti appa dan Umma nya sudah menceritakan semua keadaan yang tengah terjadi di sini, makanya Donghae menyelesaikan sekolahnya secepat mungkin agar bisa segera pulang ke Korea.

"Hae hyung hari ini menginap di rumah saja ya?" permintaan itu lagi-lagi terlontar dri bibir Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sudah tau apa yang sudah Terjadi dari kedua orang tua dan juga hyung nya, tentang keadaan Leeteuk dan depresi yang dialami oleh sepupu kecilnya itu.

Donghae dengan telaten mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun yang kini sudah merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Donghae.

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini membuatnya ingin sekali menangis, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan keinginan nya itu karena ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun sedih lagi.

Sesampainya di kediaman paman dan bibinya, Kyuhyun segera menggelendeng Donghae ke kamarnya, bahkan Donghae belum sempat memberi salam pada paman dan bibi nya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Tuan Park yang sudah tahu hanya tersenyum saat Donghae melihat paman nya itu dengan wajah bersalah tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena senyum bijak yang ditunjuukkan oleh Tuan Park.

"Hae hyung, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga di kediaman Park.

Donghae tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. dan senyum itu bertambah lebar kala ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak menggembungkan pipi chubby dan mempoutkan bibirnya. pose yang membuat siapapun gemas dengan namja itu.

"kebiasaan mu itu ternyata tidak berubah ya ,Kyu" ujar Donghae setelah berhasil mengontrol rasa geli nya.

"hyung minta maaf ya kalo selama ini hyung tidak pernah mengabarimu"

"hyung hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan sekolah hyung di sana, agar bisa cepat kembali ke Korea dan berkumpul lagi dengan kalian semua" lanjut nya saat Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apapun atas penjelasan nya tadi.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih saja memamerkan pose marahnya yang terlihat begitu lucu di mata Donghae.

"kau tahu Kyu?" tanya nya "hyung sebenarnya tak ingin pergi meninggalkan mu sendirian saat itu, tapi hyung juga tidak ingin menyia- nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. karena itu adalah impian yang sudah lama hyung ingin wujudkan."

"hyung yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti memiliki keinginan seperti yang ingin hyung raih." donghae mengakiri kalimat panjang nya dengan tatapan yang berubah sendu ketika Kyuhyun tak memberi reaksi seperti yang ia harapkan.

Donghae semakin merasa kalo Kyuhyun kini banyak berubah, setelah kepergian nya 4 tahun lalu, dan di tambah dengan kejadian yang menimpa Teukie hyung beberapa saat lalu.

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali memberitahu pada namja di depan nya ini tentang semua yang ia tau tentang hyung sepupunya.

Bagaimana keadaan nya, dimana dia berada saat ini dan apa yang tengah terjadi kini pokoknya semua nya yang ia tahu.

Tapi ia merasa tak memiliki hak untuk itu, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini keinginan itu semakin menancap kuat di benak nya tapi ia tak ingin melangkahi keinginan paman nya.

Sebenarnya pun tujuan nya pulang kembali ke Korea saat ini adalah untuk hal itu, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada paman dan bibi nya kalo ia tak akan memberitahukan kenyataan yang mungkin dapat membuat Kyuhyun terluka saat namja itu tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang keadaan hyung tertuanya.

Walaupun ia ingin sekali memberitahu sepupu kecilnya itu tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa menunggu keadaan dan waktu yang tepat.

Tak terasa tiga bulan sudah Donghae kembali ke Korea, dan keadaan Kyuhyun pun mulai kembali seperti dulu, meski terkadang masih suka melamun sendiri, tapi tak separah beberapa bulan lalu, sepertinya namja itu sudah bisa menerima ketiadaan sang hyung di sisi nya saat ini. meskipun Kyuhyun sangat berharap bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

"hyung, apa hari ini kau bisa mengantar ku jalan-jalan" tanya nya pada seseorang diseberang telpon.

"..."

"baiklah, tapi jangan terlambat ya? aku menunggumu di tempat biasanya"

"..."

"nde, aku akan hati-hati membawa mobilnya hae hyung,"

"..."

"iya, cerewet sekali sih."

"..."

"nde... nde... aku tutup telpon nya sekarang" Kyuhyun tampak kesal, tak biasanya Donghae hyung nya menjadi cerewet seperti ini.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel nya ke saku celana Kyuhyun seger bergegas ke luar dari kamarnya, seraya meraik kunci mobil yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan sedikit berlari menuruni tangga ia menghampiri sang eomma yang tampak asyik dengan hobi barunya menyulam di depan televisi di ruang keluarga kediaman mereka.

Setelah berpamitan Kyuhyun segera melesat ke garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobil lamborgini putih yang dulu sering di pakai oleh Leeteuk. sesaat namja itu terdiam seraya mengamati keadaan di dalam mobil itu.

"kapan kau akan kembali Teukie hyung, Kyunie sangat merindukan mu" gumamnya lirih,

"semangat Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi" setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri Kyuhyun segera melesat ke tempat favoritnya.

"apa sudah ada perkembangan yang bagus Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae pada namja cantik yang ada di seberang meja kerjanya.

Namja yang di panggil heechul oleh Donghae tadi hanya menggeleng lemah, Donghae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dengan jawaban yang selalu sama yang ia dapat dari seniornya itu.

Heechul pun sepertinya juga tak menginginkan hal itu, ia pun sebenarnya sangat ingin pasien yang kin sedang ia tangani bisa menunjukkan kemajuan meski itu sedikit tapi itu sepertinya masih harus mereka tahan hingga batas waktu yang tak bisa di predisikan kapan itu akan terjadi.

"oh ya, hyung hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun" katanya "apa aku bisa minta bantuan mu?" lanjutnya seraya membereskan berkas yang tadi Heechul berikan padanya.

"bantuan apa itu, Hae"

"tolong bantu aku menjaga Kyuhyun, kalo nanti sesuatu terjadi dengan Teukie hyung."

Heechul tampak terkejut dengan permintaan donghae kali ini, tidak biasa nya namja itu terlihat pasrah seperti ini.

"kau itu bicara apa kim Donghae!" Heechul berseru marah dan tampak tak terima " bukan kah selama ini kau yang paling tak ingin hal itu terjadi, apa kau sudah gila." Heechul begitu murka.

"kau... kenapa... kau... aish!" Heechul benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pikiran namja di depan nya.

Heechul benar-benar tak menyangka Donghae akan menyerah disaat sekarang ini, di saat ia sudah mati-matian mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan pasien dan sekaligus keluarga dari juniornya ini.

Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya melihat reaksi Heechul yang seperti itu, sebenarnya ia puntak ingin menyerah dan terkesan pasrah disaat seperti ini. tapi melihat tak adanya perkembangan bagus yang terjadi membuat nya putus asa.

Meski pun paman dan bibi nya sudah rela seandainya putra sulung mereka benar-benar harus pergi dan meninggalkan mereka selamanya, tapi entah kenapa Donghae memiliki keyakinan kalo hal itu masih bisa diusahakan. tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi lemah seperti ini.

Sangat wajar kalo Heechul begitu marah setelah mendengar penuturan nya tadi, donghae benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Hae, kau harus yakin kalo usaha kita tidak akan sia-sia." Heechul akhirnya berucap setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. "aku yakin, Jung su pun sekarang ini juga sedang berusaha untuk bisa bertahan."

"kau lihat sendiri kan tadi, meskipun dia seperti itu tapi dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk bisa bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama ini." Heechul berjalan mengitari meja yang menhalangi nya.

"kau harus yakin itu kim donghae" heechul meraih tubuh namja yang masih terdiam di depan nya kedalam pelukannya mencoba memberi ketenangan yang sangat Donghae butuhkan saat seperti ini.

Heechul terus mendekap tubuh Donghae saat ia merasakan tubuh namja itu mulai bergoncang karena tangis yang memang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

Heechul membiarkan donghae meluapkan tangisnya karena memang itu yang Donghae butuhkan saat seperti ini. meskipun tampak tegar tapi sebenarnya Donghae adalah namja yang lemah dan cengeng.

Setelah merasa namja dalam dekapan nya itu tenang Heechul melepaskan dekapan nya, "hapus air mata mu itu Hae, kau tak ingin Kyuhyun bertanya macam-macam pada mu kan?"

"mian hyung, aku membuat kemejamu basah" kata nya seraya mengusap sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi nya.

"berarti kau harus mengganti nya kalo begitu." Heechul berkata dengan santainya.

"mwoya!" seru donghae seraya mendorong tubuh Heechul menjauh "kau itu perhitungan sekali sih hyung"

Heechul menampakkan senyum iblis andalan nya dan donghae tau kalo senyum itu sudah terukir di wajah cantik itu, berarti itu adlah alarm untuk nya dan dia tau ia tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan maut seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal mematikan itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah cafe, tampak seorang namja yang tengah menikmati secangkir cappucino hangat yang menjadi favoritnya. sesekali namja itu melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"ck, kenapa Donghae hyung lama sekali sih" keluh nya seraya menyeruput cappucino nya.

"padahal kan aku tadi sudah bilang jangan lama-lama."

"kenapa dengan wajah mu itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenal nya itu.

"kau sudah membuat ku menunggu lama hyung,"

"aish, Kyunie marah ya sama hyung" namja yang baru saja tiba itu, yang ternyata adalah Donghae mulai menggoda sepupunya yang terlihat mempoutnkan bibirnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk Donghae.

"kenapa kau baru datang!" marah nya, "kau sudah membuat mood ku buruk Kim Donghae"

"hai, kau memanggil ku apa barusan, aku ini lebih tua dari mu bocah." seru Donghae pura-pura marah seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kim donghae, kenapa apa itu masalah" Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai membuat Donghae bergindik ngeri.

Kadang Donghae berpikir kalo Kyuhyun itu lebih pantas menjadi dongsaengnya Heechul dari pada Leeteuk, karena mereka memiliki senyum setan yang sangat pas dan mirip.

"sudahlah, maaf kalo kau harus menunggu lama tadi," katanya, "aku masih ada pasien yang butuh penanganan darurat tadi"

"gwencana hyung, sebenarnya aku juga baru saja datang kok." Kyuhyun menyeruput cappucino nya lagi " kau ingin memesan apa?"

Tampak Donghae mmbolak-balik kan buku menu yang ada di tangan nya, " sama dengan mu saja lah."

Setelah puas menikmati pesanan mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae melanjutkan acara mereka yang tadi mereka rencanakan.

Seharian itu mereka menghabis kan waktu menikmati pemandangan sungai Han yang lumayan sejuk, meskipun tadi sempat turun hujan itu tidak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk menikmati hari.

Sesekali Donghae tersenyum saat memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum itu, Donghae selalu berdoa semoga senyum itu tak akan pernah hilang lagi dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Tapi entah kenapa saat ia ingat dengan keadaan hyung sepupunya ada perasaan miris yang sangat tak di ingin kan nya. bagaimana jika hal buruk itu terjadi dan usaha nya selama ini sia-sia?

Donghae benar-benar takut kalo-kalo itu terjadi. dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri andai hal buruk itu terjadi. Dalam hati donghae berjanji kalo dia tidak akan menyerah sampai kapan pun, kalo pun harus gagal tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Karena dia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan harapan paman dan bibi nya yang sudah memberinya kepercayaan dan taggung jawab untuk kesembuhan putra sulung dan juga hyung nya.

"aku harus yakin kalo usaha ku tidak akan sia-sia." serunya dalam hati.

"kau harus selalu yakin kalo kau bisa menyembuhkan Teukie hyung, kim Donghae"

"kau melamun ya hyung!" seruan itu seketika membuat Donghae meninggalkan alam lamunan nya.

"ah, tidak hyung hanya menikmati udara sungai Han, Kyu."

"kau itu aneh hyung," Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yang saat ini Donghae lakukan yang katanya menikmati udara sungai Han.

Jam dinding di kamar bernuansa biru itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, ketika namja yang tadi tampak tertidur pulas itu terbangun dengan keringat membasahi seluruh wajah dan pakaian yang ia pakai, napas nya pun masih terengah.

Sepertinya ia terbangun karena sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, mimpi aneh yang ia dapat barusan membuat nya terpaksa terbangun.

Mimpi yang tak biasa, yang membuatnya seketika teringat dengan sosok yang sekarang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, sosok yang ingin sekali ia temui tapi ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat keadaannya.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya saling pandang, mereka masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Paman nya bilang kau Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit, itu benar-benar diluar prediksi mereka.

Dimana semua orang tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat menghindari hal itu, tapi kali ini sungguh diluar dugaan, ada apa sebenarnya dan apa yang membuat sepupu nya itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sang hyung yang sudah hampir tiga bulan lama nya tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih saling pandang, hingga dering ponsel milik Donghae kembali bergetar dan memaksa sang empunya untuk segera mengangkat dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo, Heechul hyung?"

"..."

"nde, aku sebentar lagi ke sana"

"..."

"mwo?"

Yesung yang hendak keluar dari mobil kembali masuk setelah mendengar suara Donghae, ia tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di Rumah Sakit.

Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi melihat raut wajah adiknya Yesung tak berani menerka-nerka lebih jauh lagi semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk.

Setelah merasa yakin akhirnya Yesung dan Donghae memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sang Paman, cukup lama mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dan tak berapa lama orang yang mereka tunggu menampakkan dirinya.

Meskipun selama perjalan itu mereka terus bercanda tapi Kyuhyun bisamerasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ditutupi darinya oleh kedua sepupunya, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikan itu.

Kyuhyun tak ingin merusak kesenangan nya hari ini. mungkin memang terasa aneh karena setelah hampir tiga bulan ia tak ingin sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ke Rumah Sakit,

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasa tak nyaman itu tiba-tiba saja tesingkirkan dan terganti dengan rasa rindu yang begitu besar kepada sang hyung yang hampir tak ia jumpai tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Kyuhyun pun merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri karena hal tak biasa ini. seolah ia selalu mendengar bisikan yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat sang hyung.

Meski ada sedikit rasa khawatir tapi ia berusaha untuk selalu berpikir positif semoga semuanya baik-baik saja tapi pada kenyataannya itu tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. karena hingga saat ini hyung nya masih belum mau untuk membuka mata nya.

Seandainya saat itu ia ikut dengan Teukie hyung nya mungkin kejadianya tidak akan seperti ini. kenapa disaat seperti ini rasa itu harus muncul lagi?

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir, di saat ia ingin kembali dekat dengan sang hyung kilasan kejadian itu kembali muncul di benaknya. dan lagi- lagi ia seperti melihat sosok seorang anak yang hampir seumuran dengan nya tengah berlari ke arah Leeteuk, siapa anak itu?

Sosok misterius yang hingga kini membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

Tanpa terasa kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan kamar rawat Leeteuk, meski tangan nya sudah meraih handle pintu tapi ia tak langsung masuk ke dalam, malah Kyuhyun tampak melamun hingga akhirnya Yesung datang menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam, Kyu?"

"Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut mendapati Yesung sudah ada di samping nya "kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku terkejut!"

"kenapa kau masih di sini?" Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah seperti mengintrogasi anak gadis nya ketika pulang terlambat

"emm... aku... aku menunggu mu dan juga Donghae hyung"

"banyak alasan."

Setelah berucap Yesung langsung membuka pintu di depan nya dan masuk, Kyuhyun mau tak mau akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam meskipun sebenarnya enggan.

Dan benar saja sesaat setelah mereka ada di dalam kamar rawat Leeteuk, Kyuhyun langsung terdiam begitu oniks tajam nya menangkap pemandangan yang ada di dipan nya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun seketika berubah redup melihat sang hyung yang masih saja betah berada dalam tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pembaringan sang hyung, seraya bibirnya menggumamkan nama Leeteuk.

"Teuki hyung!" panggilnya pelan "ini Kyunie."

"..."

"apa kau masih marah pada Kyu?"

"..."

"maafkan Kyunie, hyung" Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Leeteuk

"sampai kapan hyung akan seperti ini terus?"

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya dan Kyuhyun langsung mengernyit ketika merasakan jemari itu kini menjadi kurus dan dingin.

"apa sekarang kau sedang bermimpi indah hyung?"

Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan kepalanya di samping kepala Leeteuk dan meletakkan tangan hyung nya itu di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"hyung... Teukie hyung... bogoshipeunde..."

Bersamaan dengan bisikan itu air mata yang hampir kering itu kini kembali menetes, perasaan Kyuhyun bercampur baur saat ini, antara senang, sedih dan rasa bersalah yang masih terus ia rasaka hingga saat ini. tumpah ruah tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. biarlah ia ingin meluapkan semua itu saat ini.

Tanpa di sangka air mata itu juga mengalir diantara kelopak yang masih terpejam itu, ya Leeteuk ikut menangis, andai saja Kyuhyun melihat, tapi sayang tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Tunggu dulu bukan kah tadi ada Yesung di situ? oh ternyata namja itu kembali keluar setelah membuka tirai jendela kamar rawat sepupunya.

Dan Kyuhyun sudah larut dengan perasaan nya sendiri hingga tak menyadari hal itu. setelah lelah meluapkan perasaannya Kyuhyun pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi terduduk.

Donghae yang semula ingin masuk pun langsung mengurungkan niat nya saat melihat pemandangan langka yang tersuguh di depan matanya, dan itu membuat Heechul dan Yesung mengerutkan dahi mereka karena heran.

Setelah mendorong badan Donghae akhirnya keduanya pun dapat melihat hal yang kini menjadi perhatian Donghae.

Sepintas rasa lega menghampiri hati ketiganya meski disaat bersamaan rasa miris itu ikut hadir dan membaur tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah bersedia membagi rasa sedih dan bersalahnya.

"apa tidak ada cara lain, hyung?" tanya Donghae saat mereka tengah makan siang di kantin rumah sakit

"aku sudah mencoba banyak cara," Heechul menyeruput kopi yang tinggal setengah di cangkirnya. "tapi hasilnya masih membuatku ragu, Hae."

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, hyung?" tanya Yesung yang baru duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"kita pantau saja dulu, jika dalam satu minggu ini Teukie hyung menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus maka aku akan mencoba metode yang kamu maksud kemaren, Hae."

Setelah itu ketiganya larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Heechul sendiri masih belum memberi tahu Donghae tentang apa yang tadi ia bahas bersama dokter Jang.

Heechul masih belum yakin dengan reaksi hoobe nya ini kalau ia memberi tahu masalah yang sebenarnya.

"suster, bagaimana dengan keadaan hyung yang ada di kamar sebelah?" selalu itu yang keluar dari bibir seorang namja pada suster yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya hari itu.

"apa dia masih belum mau membuka mata juga?" tanya nya lagi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"andai saja saat itu aku..." namja itu tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tertahan tangis, kilasan kejadian naas beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali terlintas di ingatan nya, membuat rasa bersalah itu kembali mencengkeram dadanya.

Meskipun itu bukan lah salahnya tapi saat itu dia ada di sana dan melihat semuanya.

Pada awalnya namja itu berniat menolong tapi apa yang terjadi malah dia yang terpaksa harus ditolong, dan kejadian setelah ituyang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada sang penolong.

Andai saja penyakit sialan itu tidak kambuh, andai saja ia lebih berhati-hati hari itu, dan kata seandainya itulah yang membuatnya semakin menyalahkan diri nya atas apa yang menimpa sang penolong.

"berdoalah semoga sang penolongmu segera membuka mata dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya." kata sang suster menenangkan.

"yakinlah, karena ada banyak dokter hebat yang menanganinya"

Sang namja hanya mengangguk lemah, rasa bersalah itu kian terasa menghimpit dada nya. sangat nyeri, hingga reflek tangan nya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa kian sesak, membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

Rasa itu bukan nya mereda tapi kian menjadi membuat sang namja kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"ya Tuhan apakah sekarang adalah waktunya? jika benar, tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini." batinnya.

"jika boleh aku minta satu hal, beri aku sedikit waktu lagi Tuhan. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolongku." doa nya dalam hati seraya terus mencengkeram dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri.

Sementara itu ganhosa yang tadi memeriksanya dengan cekatan menekan tombol darurat untuk meminta bantuan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**NAE SARANG DONGSAENG**

**Title : Nae Sarang Donsaeng ch 4**

**Main cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Yesung, and other**

**Author : Kim Soo Kyu**

**Warning : OOC, gaje sudah pasti ^^, karya pertama yang q buat.**

**Summary : -**

HAPPY READING…..

Hari itu, Donghae melakukan rutinitas nya mengunjungi kamar Leeteuk. seperti biasa dia mengajak ngobrol dan melakukan interaksi sentuhan untuk merangsang sang pasien.

Meskipun mereka koma tapi meraka masih bisa mendengar suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah membuka tirai di kamar rawat itu, Donghae duduk di bangku yang ada di samping ranjang Leeteuk dan dia mulai mengajak Leeteuk berbicara meski bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"hyung, apa kau tau tadi sewaktu aku akan ke sini, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang seumuran dengan dongsaeng mu" kata Donghae seraya memijat pelan tangan kurus Leeteuk.

"tapi sayang sepertinya dia sedikit tidak beruntung" Donghae berhenti sejenak.

"ada masalah dengan jantungnya." saat mengatakan itu wajah Donghae berubah sedih.

Sesaat setelah kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Donghae, ada sebuah pergerakan yang tak kentara dari Leeteuk, seolah dia merespon itu tapi sayang Donghae tidak memperhatikan itu.

Seolah Leeteuk ingin memberitahu sepupunya. tapi Donghae masih larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, namja itu masih sibuk bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini dan apa saja yang ia lihat.

Dan setiap Donghae menyinggung tetang seseorang yang tadi ia temui tanpa ia sadar Leeteuk mulai bereaksi meski pun masih samar sepertinya Leeteuk ingin memberitahu Donghae, namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu.

Tapi tidak dengan sseorang yang kini memperhatikan keduanya dari jendela kaca kamar Leeteuk yang kebetulan tak tertutup itu.

Sosok itu seketika menatap serius ke dalam kamar Leeteuk, dia tak ingin melewatkan hal yang selama ini ia pantau dari pasien nya ini.

Karena hal ini lah yang ia tunggu hampir 3 bulan lamanya, meskipun sempat tak yakin tapi ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja tanpa berusaha.

Ia yakin jika ia mau bersabar sedikit lagi, dan tak lelah melakukan terapi rangsang sentuh dan suara pasti apa yang ia usahakan dengan Donghae selama ini pasti akan membuahkan hasil.

Tapi dia masih tidak yakin apa harus memberi tahu Donghae tentang ini atau tidak, tapi keluarga Leeteuk harus tahu kebenaran ini.

Meskipun sebenarnya dokter Jang sudah membahas ini dengan orang tua Leeteuk tapi tanggapan orang tua Leeteuk justru membuatnya heran bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat begitu pasrah dengn semua itu.

Tapi dia juga tahu kalo ayah Leeteuk tetap berusaha untuk kesembuhan putra sulungnya. bagaimanapun hasil akhir nya nanti ayah Leeteuk mempercayakan semua itu pada tim dokter yang menangani putra sulungnya.

"apa yang kau lihat Kyu?" tanya Yesung saat Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menatap taman rumah sakit

"ah, emm bukan apa-apa, hyung" Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju kamar rawat Leeteuk tanpa menghiraukan Yesung yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

Ini adalah rutinitas Kyuhyun sejak kunjungan nya waktu itu, namja itu mulai menyisihkan segaian waktunya untuk mengunjungi Leeteuk setelah ia di beri tahu Donghae, kalau ingin Leeteuk cepat membuka mata maka harus lebih sering mengajaknya untuk interaksi meski mungkin Leeteuk tal merespon tapi setidaknya Leeteuk masih bisa mendengar suara.

Tapi itu tetap lah tak menjadi hal mudah untuk Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sudah bisa datang dan menjenguk Leeteuk, namun rasa bersalah itu tak juga bisa hilang.

Tapi berkat adanya Donghae dan juga Yesung sepupunya, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai sedikit bisa berdamai dengan semua rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan pada hyung nya itu.

Dan saat tadi ia melewati taman Rumah Sakit tak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan itu lumayan menarik perhatian nya.

Meski penasaran tapi Kyuhyun membiarkan hal itu, karena yang menjadi tujuan saat ini adalah melihat keadaan Leeteuk. Karena sudah hampir satu minggu ini dia tak datang ke Rumah Sakit.

" hemm…" hanya helaan napas yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat ia masuk ke kamar rawat sang hyung.

" kapan kau akan membuka mata untuk ku lagi, teukie hyung?" lirih nya seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Leeteuk.

" apa kau tak lelah tidur terus seperti itu, hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun atas semua pertanyaan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tak peduli namja itu terus saja berbicara. Seraya tangannya menggenggam jemari kurus Leeteuk.

Pandangan mata itu tak lepas dari wajah sang hyung, saat obsidian nya menangkap bayangan yang ada di depan nya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak mampu membendung liquit bening yang kini perlahan jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Meskipun ia mempertahan kan itu dengan sangat kuat tapi saat melihat mata yang tak kunjung terbuka itu membuat rasa bersalahnya kian menghimpit dada.

Kyuhyun tahu ia tak boleh terus seperti ini, ia harus bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk sang hyung. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau rasa cemas dan bersalahnya lebih besar setelah mengetahui keadaan sang hyung yang masih sama dengan beberapa bulan lalu.

" buka lah mata mu, Hyung" lagi-lagi isakan yang coba ia tahan akhirnya meluncur dari bibirnya.

" Kyunie… Kyunie…" Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, semua yang tadi hendak ia katakan sepertinya tertahan ditenggorokkan nya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka apa yang tadi sudah ia rencanakan untuk ia katakan pada Leeteuk tiba-tiba tak bisa tersampaikan seperti yang sudah ia susun dengan rapi saat akan berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yang ia rasakana saat ini, kenapa selalu seperti ini. padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha kuat saat di depan hyung nya, meski ia tahu kalau Leeteuk tak pernah bisa melihatnya.

Setelah puas menangis, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur seraya menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanyan di situ. Heechul yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Leeteuk bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan pasiennya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

Namja cantik itu memandang dengan iba pada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan apa yang tadi akan ia lakukan.

" dokter?" ganhosa yang tadi masuk bersama Heechul tampak bingung ketika melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangan nya.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan memberi isyarat dengan dagunya pada sang perawat untuk pindah ke sisi yang lain ranjang rawat Leeteuk.

Heechul berdiri di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya seraya tangan nya menggenggam jemari Leeteuk yang terpasang infus. Meskipun tak terlalu erat tapi cukup berbahaya kalau tanpa sengaja itu tersenggol oleh Kyuhyun.

Dengan cukup pelan Heechul mencoba memindahkan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi rupanya gerakan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

Dan Kyuhyun agak kaget saat mendapati ada orang lain di ruangan itu ketika pandangan nya mulai jelas setelah terbangun tadi.

Heechul langsung tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka karena acara tidurnya terganggu dengan tindakan Heechul yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari sang hyung, tapi sorot matanya langsung berubah saat ia mengkuti kemana pandangan Heechul tertuju.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya begitu tahu apa yang tadi ia lakukan dengan menggenggam tangan sang hyung, meskipun tak terlalu erat tapi jika saja ia salah memegang bisa-bisa jarum infus yang terpasang di tangan kurus hyung nya bisa dipastikan akan tersenggol dan lepas.

" Kyu!?" panggil Heechul saat mendapati anak itu tampak melamun lagi.

" ... " tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun malah anak itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu membuat Heechul ikut merasa bersalah, namja itu tampak serba salah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat tak terduga itu.

Meskipun ia sudah tahu tentang adik temannya itu tapi Heechul sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan berubah sesensitif ini jika menyangkut hyung nya.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang demikian membuat Heechul menarik satu kesimpulan kalau masalah yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bukan lah hanya sekedar salah paham biasa.

" uisa Kim," panggilan itu segera menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunan nya.

" ye!? Ganhosa Im?"

" kondisi pasien untuk hari ini cukup stabil, dan semua masih sama dengan keadaan kemarin uisa,"

" hem, geureyo. Kau kembalilah dulu aku masih ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Setelah meneliti clipboard yang tadi di serahkan oleh ganhosa Im, Heechul mengembalikan lagi pada asistennya itu. Seraya menerima klipboard yang di angsurkan Heechul ganhosa itupun segera meninggalkan Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun.

" kapan teukie hyung akan membuka matanya ,Heechul hyung!?" meskipun lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Heechul.

" hyung tidak bisa menjawab itu dengan pasti Kyu, semua itu tergantung dari kemauan Leeteuk. Kami uisa hanya berusaha membantu sebisa kami."

" tapi sampai kapan hyung, sampai kapan hyung ku akan seperti ini terus..."

Lagi-lagi tangis itu terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun meskipun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menagis tapi nyata nya kali ini Kyuhyun menangis. Menagisi keadaan hyung nya yang tak kunjung membuka mata nya.

" kau harus yakin kalau hyung mu pasti bisa melalui ini semua Kyu. Leeteuk adalah namja yang kuat. Nyatanya sampai saat ini pun dia masih mampu bertahan. Kau jangan menyerah, karena aku yakin hyung mu pun pasti ingin segera bisa bangun dari keadaan nya saat ini. Kau harus percaya itu, Kyuhyun."

Heechul pun sebenarnya juga hampir putus asa melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia masih yakin kalau Leeteuk pasti bisa melalui keadaan nya saat ini.

Meskipun terkadang rasa ragu itu menghinggapi hati nya tapi saat kemarin ia melihat reaksi samar yang terjadi saat Donghae mengajaknya bicara Heechul yakin kalau sebentar lagi apa yang menjadi harapan semua orang akan segera terwujud.

Ya, Heechul sangat yakin itu. Hanya dengan terus mengajaknya berinteraksi semua itu hanya tinggal menghitung waktu. Tapi entah kapan itu akan terjadi hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

To Be continue...


End file.
